wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blame the Menagerie
The Menagerie by Tui T. Sutherland and Kari Sutherland crossover with WOF. You don't really need to know the menagerie story to read this however, although I recommend reading the series, it's great! Prologue Firebella walked around her cave and in her reality, each step she took led her closer to her throne. She braced herself, able to ignore her excruciating pain by imagining her certain future glory. It was hers. The humans, her caretakers, no, all the humans could do nothing. He was coming, and her caretakers would regret ever mocking her beautiful singing. Of course, they would never get the chance to figure out who really caused humanity's demise. Part I, The Childhood Chapter 1 Zoe looked at the egg. She wanted this all to be over, they deserved their peace now. They had been through too much to put up with this life form. She wished Clawdius had broken the egg. She wished she hadn't stopped him. She wished she could be her cowardly self and just exist. Now, she might have to protect the world's existence. Why should she believe Scratch and Clawdius? They were both pretty manic, spontaneous dragons. Why wouldn't they just give her a bunch of ancient dragon folklore that they didn't even find true themselves? She walked out of the dragons' caves. She sighed and looked over the menagerie. Her family had a duty to contain mythical animals, such as dragons like Clawdius, Firebella, and Scratch. It was a secret government-affiliated project. The government's freak zoo. It had been two weeks since the egg was laid, but only two days since the egg was discovered by Zoe. Firebella and Scratch had had an egg, and kept it a secret, but soon enough Clawdius found it. He was attempting to smash the egg but Zoe came in just in time and was able to convince him to stop. That was before she heard the lore, though. This egg was at least four times the size of a normal dragon egg in its stage, and it gave off a silver glow. According to Clawdius and Scratch, the dragon inside this egg would be able to command any object to do anything, and this often led to mass genocide. Humanity had almost been wiped out several times by dragons of these kind, and many mythical species had become extinct due to this. The egg wouldn't hatch for a few more months. She had better live it up now. Chapter 2 With every crack that was formed in the eggshell Zoe's stomach threatened to break free and fly out of her back. She had never been so tense in all of her short life. She wished she didn't have to do this for the end of her days. Watch a mistake she could have prevented kill everyone. She wished she could feel better about herself in the end of her days. She tried to explain the issue to her family. The brushed her off and called her "worry-cub". She tried explaining it to the griffins. She even tried Pelly the golden goose, Nero the phoenix, the unicorns, and even the mermaids (who were all known for looking at everything with contempt and being unbearably sassy). She fell at her best friend's, Jasmine Sterling, carefully manicured feet and begged her to help. All Jasmine did was send a report in to the school's guidance counselor. And Logan, he was the worst. He wanted to be with her, and he never said she was wrong. Whenever she brought up the matter, he told her that she shouldn't talk about it with gentle eyes. She had given up and began eating all she pleased. She crashed on Captain Fuzzbutt the woolly mammoth and slept for hours. This all crashed down on her in the dragon's cave. She let out a wail in front of all the dragons and all of her friends and family. She curled up and let the tears silently stream down. Someone touched the tips of her fingers. Ha, the new dragon child wasn't the worst of their fears. They had better watch out for her. She looked up. An feeling that can't be explained rushed through her as she saw a tiny dragon claw laid upon her. Chapter 3 Zoe laid back on a grassy hill humming a deeply meaningful song. She heard a rustling of grass blades. She looked up to see a tiny red dragon bounding toward her. "Stiff waited all day to see Zoe! Mother Firebella wouldn't let me, but I sneaked away," Stiff (the newly hatched dragon) said. Zoe was too happy with her company to worry about why Firebella would prevent Stiff from seeing her. She taught him new words, ran around in the grass, and showed the unicorns to Stiff for the first time. The unicorns weren't enthralled by a new dragon. They weren't enthralled by much, but it still hurt Zoe when even Charlemagne didn't acknowledge the purity of this mythical creature. Thus, she was glad when Stiff decided it was a fun game to jump from one unicorn snout to the other. An hour later, Logan came over. The three of them had a movie marathon until midnight. Laughs spilled all over that couch. Zoe discovered one of life's principles. The things that may appear to be the worst occurrences in the world often turn out to be or lead to the best. Satisfaction struck. Chapter 4 A small bead of water rolled down Cleopatra's groomed white cheek. She couldn't peek out that window if she didn't want to fill her stable with tears. There was so much hope packed into that small, worried soul. Every mythical animal in this menagerie hated the universe with the most fierce intensity this morning. And every mythical animal in this menagerie refused to look at any of the humans. Their souls would be ripped in two if they did. Zoe was dead. Nothing would change that. These mythical animals could barely comprehend death because they lived such long lives. But one creature's grief was greater than all of the other creatures' put together. Stiff was going through the unimaginable. Cleopatra dared take a glance out the window of the stable. She was lucky; no humans were consoling themselves with a stroll through the grounds that Zoe loved so much, the grounds she put her life's essence into. That thought comforted Cleopatra. Zoe was shown everywhere in the menagerie. Everything here loved Zoe and knew that she was responsible for the beings they were today. She would live on in that way. What didn't comfort Cleopatra was how she herself had never shown Zoe an ounce of affection. Though she didn't see any humans when she peeked out the window, she saw Stiff. He was who she was looking for. He was likely to cause the most unpredictable troubles because of this death. She knew the lore about him. She was worried. Her fears were not calmed when she saw him glaring over all of Xanadu, Wyoming with the glint of the tear in the corner of his eye. He was clearly looking at the humans below abhorring them, and maybe their vehicles. The same vehicles that took an innocent girl's life. That was his fate: to abhor humanity and its creations. There was no avoiding the inevitable. Stiff was going to destroy the known world. Chapter 5 Stiff hated that smile. He had sat on that ledge of the dragon enclosure for the past week. He had never felt more attached to any object. What did he see through most of this time? The cars that took Zoe's life and still kept going. They never stopped for a second with guilt. And he also saw his mother's smiling face. She smiled so widely that he swore her scales would burst off. She flew over his head in imposing circles. And worst, she said nothing, which was very rare for Firebella. He had figured out what she wanted long ago. At first he refused, but now... As much as he wanted his mother to be wrong, he had to do it. Humanity needed to be taught a lesson. Dragons needed power again. However, he rather liked the humans in his menagerie. He didn't really want them to die along with the rest of humanity. He thought hard and made all of them immortal and impenetrable. Now, it could commence. Scratch flew high over the menagerie, high over Xanadu, high over Wyoming, and high over the United States of America. He flew into space and looked down. Time to make his new continent. Part II, The Scorching Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Tragedy)